


you've got a type

by suffering_from_feels



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, female main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffering_from_feels/pseuds/suffering_from_feels
Summary: Basically! A couple of one-shots I want to gift my best friend on her birthday! She has a type lol feel free to read if you share her tastefingers crossed she doesn't find this before her birthday
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Choi Saeran/Main Character, Dabi/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. I don't need to hear you

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say really, just Jumin with a deaf MC

MC never picked up his calls. It had been three days since the intruder had joined their organization, and although she was lively enough in the chatroom, fawning over pictures of Elizabeth the third, she never answered the phone. Jumin didn't know when he had fallen into this rabbit hole of yearning to hear her voice. It was really quite unlike him, he was never interested in any woman like this before. 

She was...different, somehow. Was it perhaps the air of mystery surrounding her voice? To have a pleasant voice, after all, was a gift. Or was she just avoiding him? Did she secretly talk to everyone else and laugh at him? Mock him behind his back? No, she wouldn't... 

Jumin couldn't help it. She was the first to catch his eye, with her grace and warmth. A small, selfish part of him wished she would look at him, only him, forever. It might have been too soon for that, but the way his heart leapt and his face warmed when he saw her online said otherwise. Yet, why wouldn't she talk?

The volume of the ruling insecurities in his head grew louder, and he found himself getting more and more desperate. Why was she being so confusing? She talked to him in the chatroom like she cared, then turned around and ignored his yearning heart, deprived of her speech. He wanted to ask her about it, and so he did, one sleepless night. She ignored him. 

It felt like a slap to the face, and he didn't ask again. Days went on, and though they'd grown closer, his cheek still stung. But! She was coming to his house tomorrow. She would have to talk to him. Although, she did seem very hesitant. His heart hurt. All he wanted was for her to show him who she was. The true MC. He drifted off to sleep, conflicted.

She showed up the next day, looking absolutely enchanting. Her hair covered her ears, and she wore a smile on her face. She was more than he could have ever imagined. Heart hammering, he cleared his throat and murmured a hello, which he hoped sounded professional. Her smile fell upon seeing his lips move. Just as confusion threatened to break his heart, she handed him something. A note pad. 

Eyebrow raised, he opened it. Pretty writing littered the first page and Jumin felt his heart flutter. He looked back at her face, which hosted the cutest pout he'd seen in his life. She made a forward motion with her hand, urging him to read. He turned his gaze back to the top of the page.

"Hello, Jumin. You might be wondering why I've handed you a notepad, or why I never pick up your calls. No, I'm not avoiding you or anything of the sort. The truth is... I'm deaf. Yeah I know, a shocker haha. I'm really sorry if I've ever hurt you. I didn't mean to ignore you in the chatroom. I was just too nervous and you suddenly asking me that made me panic. I didn't want the others finding out yet, see. Now that you know my big secret, I hope you won't treat me any differently than you used to before. I've honestly been looking forward to spending today with you. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good at lip-reading. So, what do you say? :)"

His pulse raced. This was the reason she didn't pick up his calls. The answer to his misery had finally come forth. All he felt at that moment was relief. Relief that no, she wasn't playing with his heart or jesting him. He didn't know what he would have done if she was. She lay a warm hand on his shoulder, making him meet her eyes. A small, hopeful smile rested on her lips, silently asking him if he would accept her. A similar smile appeared on his face. 

He put down the notepad to free his hands and waved them through the air in a smooth motion. 'I'd love to.' 

A small gasp left her lips, which turned into a bigger smile. 'I didn't know you knew sign language.' she signed. As the heir to his father's billion-dollar company, he'd been groomed to perfection from a young age. He'd learnt several different languages, and sign was one of them. He had been shocked to find out that they did not teach it in normal schools. A pity, really. But he'd known it would come into use one day or the other, perhaps to strike a deal with someone vocally impaired. He'd never imagined it would have saved him like this, but he was grateful nonetheless. 

He gave her a gentle smile, telling her that there was so much more to find out about him. Arm outstretched, he waited for her to hook hers around his. She did so, beaming. Perhaps she felt she found someone who would truly understand her. Perhaps he felt he'd found someone who could bring him out of his grey routine and add a little colour. Perhaps they were both waiting for the other all their lives. However it was, the rapid thumping of both their hearts told them to just enjoy the moment. After all, this is when they fell truly in love.


	2. "Bite me." "Well, if you insist"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating Dabi for a while and know absolutely nothing about him. What happens when you confront him?

Sure, mystery was alluring. It's one of the main reasons I fell for him in the first place. The air of secret around him was fresh, and it was hot at the beginning, but I was getting tired of it now. We'd been dating for 2 whole months and I didn't know anything about him. His family, his quirk, what he did that sometimes kept him away from me for days on end- nothing. The only thing he'd ever actually told me was that he wasn't too fond of heroes. I agreed with him to an extent, but it was sad to think that this, this tiny piece of worthless information was all I knew about my boyfriend. 

So, I sought to change that. I planned a date night, cooked good food, set up a candlelight dinner. And what does he do? Show up two hours late, with a bleeding gash on his arm. I just about fainted when I saw the open wound and this bastard had the nerve to smirk at me. "What's wrong, little flame? Feeling queasy?" I loved the nickname he gave me. 'Little Flame'. Because I was definitely less powerful than him and a hothead. I would never admit that to his face though. He'd probably smile that unbearable smirk of his and never call me by my real name again. 

After cleaning and bandaging his wound, I sat him down on the couch for some water. "So...are you going to tell me how this happened?"

He sipped. Another sip. "Nope."

"Are you serious?"

Sip. "Yup."

I tried to remain calm. I really did, but the way my insides seemed to burn from holding myself back didn't help. My fingernails dug into my palms, probably leaving salmon crescents for later. "I worked my butt off for 2 whole hours on that dinner, and what do you do? You show up late, bleeding out on my floor! And you won't even tell me how you got this wound that looks like someone fucking stabbed you?! What is wrong with you??" 

I sighed. "Dabi, listen, I can't keep going like this. You won't tell me anything about yourself. It doesn't feel like we know each other, much less that we're dating. All I want is for you to open up, just tell me a little, tiny bit about yourself, please." I pleaded.

He huffed. "Listen sweetheart, it's better for both you and me if you don't know. Don't want you to get in trouble later, do we?"

Irritation ran through my blood. "Then why did you start dating me? If you wanted to remain oh so mysterious and broody, why even agree to a relationship? How am I supposed to love a person I don't know anything about?"

"Never asked you to. Plus, I'd told you in the beginning this wasn't going to be easy. You're just going to have to put a frown on that pretty face and deal with it."

"Oh, bite me." I growled, turning to face the other way. Just looking at him incited rage within me. All I wanted to do was to get closer. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? 

I could feel him shift behind me. Quicker than I expected, he snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Well, if you insist." A tongue traced the shell of my ear as a shiver ran through me. He bit down on my ear, slowly nibbling on the lobe. The anger and resentment I had left in my body evaporated. Butterflies inside me were panicking, flying rapidly in all directions. But most importantly, down there. 

I tried to clutch onto my fury like a liferaft, but that had melted away along with my resolve. I was putty in his hands. Or more precisely, his tongue. A particularly rough bite unleashed a loud moan from me, flooding heat into my face. His movements stilled, and I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding. I could feel the grin forming on his lips, and I groaned internally. Shit. 

"Little Flame likes that huh?" his voice floated into my ear, unbearably teasing. Face on fire, I tried to break out of his grasp, but he held on firmly. "I happen to like that sound you just made. A lot. Do it again." Attempting to get away from him, I put more pressure on his grasp, only for that to become tighter. 

"Dabi-" His tongue quickly wetted the skin of my nape as it travelled south. At the base of my neck, his face rested, his mouth working away at the skin there. Wetting, biting, sucking. More jolts of pleasure filled me, and I involuntarily buried my hand in his ebony hair. 

"Moan." He sucked roughly and let go with a pop. A deep red mark coloured the area. He targeted the bruised spot, knowing it would hurt. Then why did it feel so good? "I said, moan!" he plunged his teeth in. A louder moan escaped me, the combination of his teeth and the wave begging to be released from inside proving to be too much. My knees finally gave out, but they did not hit the ground. He had swiftly caught me and was now carrying me bridal-style. 

"So, what do you say? Still mad at me?" that goddamn smirk again. 

"Yes. But that can wait. For now... fuck me." 

He grinned, a glint emerging in his eye. "Can do, baby." And with that, he carried me off into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! I really tried to make this a smutty chapter with them actually dOiNg iT, but I failed :(( I'm definitely not ready to write hardcore smut lol but I hope you liked this chapter nonetheless <3 I'll let you imagine what they got up to next ;)


	3. Sickness and soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically sick!Beel being taken care of by an MC with a huge crush on him. Fluff incoming <3

Everyone immediately knew something was horribly wrong when Beelzebub, the avatar of gluttony, refused food. Every demon in the immediate vicinity froze, heads slowly turning to look at a flushed Beel. 

"You...you what?" asked a gaping MC, still holding out that bar of chocolate. 

"I don't feel so well. It's weird. For the first time in a long, long time, I... I'm not hungry." The hallways had stopped buzzing with movement, now standing rather still as they all looked at him with disbelief. Satan was the first one to drop out of the shock, ushering both MC and Beel back into the House of Lamentation. 

"Clearly, something is wrong with Beel. We can't go around parading the fact that the avatar of gluttony simply isn't...gluttonous anymore." he declared, turning to Beel. "Beel, are you alright? What do you feel?"

"It's cold." At that, Satan's eyes widened. This really was serious; Beel never got cold, the man was a walking heater even during the harshest of winters. "And my throat hurts, and my eyes burn." Before Satan could conclude anything, MC put a hand up to Beel's forehead. 

"Yup, he's got a temperature. Beel is officially sick."

Lightning struck outside, someone screamed. Probably Mammon. Both demons stared at MC like she was insane. 

"That's impossible." Beel stated. "I've never gotten sick before."

"There's a first time for everything, and you, mister, are sick. You need to rest for a few days, I'm sure you'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." MC beamed to a distracted Beel, who currently had his hand on his forehead, trying to measure his temperature. 

Satan felt a tiny flame ignite in his chest "Oi, wait-"

MC was halfway out the door, hand in hand with Beel. "Oh, could you research on demon flu, Satan? We wouldn't want poor Beel to suffer for too long. Thank you, darling!" Satan was definitely miffed and perhaps a little jealous of the attention on Beel, but that 'darling' made his heart jump. Fine, he'd do it. Because he was a good brother, not because MC showed him affection or anything. 

Meanwhile, Beel was ushered into bed by MC, even though he kept insisting he was fine. He wasn't very convincing however, he was swaying on the spot. 

"If you don't get into bed right now Beel, I- I'll-"

Beel smiled. "You'll do what MC?"

MC huffed. "I'll get Belphie!"

"I'm already here."

MC screamed, a dazed head poked out of a pile of blankets on Belphie's bed. He chuckled. "What's up with Beel?"

"Beel is sick. Sounds like the regular flu to me but I don't know much about demon sickness so I could be wrong. I just want him to get better soon, but he. refuses. to go. to bed!!" MC yelled, trying to shove Beel between every word without any success. The man was a rock, even when he was sick. 

MC turned to Belphie. "Belphie, help me. I'll get you a fluffy new pillow."

Belphie immediately got up and jumped onto Beel. "Say no more. Beel, go."

"But-"

"Please."

A sigh from him. "Alright, fine." Beel climbed into bed with Belphie still clinging on to him. The twins positioned themselves comfortably, Belphie hugging Beel's chest and Beel hugging him back. 

"I want another cow print." Belphie added over his shoulder at MC.

"You got it. You're lucky I'm so nice" MC said as she sauntered out of the room. Belphie didn't reply, but she was sure he was smiling. 

She bumped into Satan outside "Ah, MC. I was looking for you. I think I know what happened." Behind Satan stood a sheepish Mammon, brown cheeks flushed a darker colour. "As you would have it, Mammon prepared dinner last night, and the 'special ingredient' he was boasting about was in fact, a sample of a deadly virus that he stole from Solomon."

Mammon flinched, voice coming out broken to defend himself. "Well how was I supposed to know that Solomon woulda been carryin around a virus?! The vial looked like it could make some cash and when I found some potion inside, I thought I'd use it for dinner...!"

"Mammon, you indescribable idiot, why in the devildom did you look at a random vial and decide to put it in dinner?!" Satan smacked him on the head while Mammon let out a 'Yowch!'. 

"I said I was sorry didn't I! Why'd ya have to go and smack me?!"

"No you didn't! You never said sorry!"

"Grrr!!"

"Boys! Enough. Mammon, apologize" MC interjected.

"...Sorry."

"Thank you. But you're going to have to say that to Beel and Solomon as well. I can't imagine what Lucifer is going to do when he finds out." A shiver ran through her spine. "Anyway, what virus was it? Will Beel be okay?"

"It was deadly, but only to humans. Demons would normally be fine if exposed to it, but since Beel ate about 90% of the food last night, the virus must have overpowered his immune system. He should be fine in a couple of days though, considering he gets enough rest and warm food."

Though the situation was serious, MC couldn't stop a smile slipping out. She got to take care of Beel; this was a once in a lifetime chance. 

"It was insanely lucky that you spent the night at Purgatory hall yesterday. Thank goodness you didn't eat Mammon's poisoned food." Satan said. 

Mammon opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw Satan's death glare. 

MC didn't care though. She was already on her way to the kitchen, ready to cook up a soothing bowl of warm soup. Beel needed this, and it was an opportunity to show off her cooking skills. Two hours later, after Beel got plenty of rest, MC stood in front of the sleeping twins. She almost didn't wake them up because of how peaceful and utterly adorable they looked. They had somehow managed to get even closer, practically clinging on to each other like their life depended on it. MC was half sure Belphie couldn't breathe from the way Beel bear-hugged him into his chest. 

But, Beel needed to eat. "Beel, sweetie, wake up~ I brought some soup for you!" Beel stirred, reluctant to let go of his brother. 

"No, MC. I'm not hungry" he pouted.

"Beel, baby, that just shows how sick you are. You need to eat to get better. I made this soup just for you, won't you try it?" 

Beel looked down at his supposedly sleeping twin to find a pair of half-open eyes. Belphie nodded at him to go on, and Beel sat up, still pouty. 

This was it. This was her chance. "I- Here, I'll feed it to you-!" Beel's sick mind didn't process what she said and he nodded. She almost jumped up in joy, but settled for blowing on a spoonful of soup before inserting it into Beel's mouth. Wow. Her heart should not be beating this fast. 

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the liquid. Immediately, some of the shine returned to his eyes. "MC! This is amazing!" He took the bowl from her hands and began drinking it eagerly. 'So much for feeding him I guess' she thought. "You cook so well!" he drained the bowl in one go. 

His eyes held the stars they usually did, no longer dimmed by illness. She felt her heart flutter and a smile as sweet as honey formed on her face. "There's my Beel!" she beamed, reaching across to hug him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too MC."

"I'm here too you know" Belphie called, still tucked under the mountain of blankets. 

MC pulled Belphie up and into the hug, despite his grumbling. She knew he was happy. They were happy. That's all that she wished for. To be happy forever, with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaahhh her birthday is tomorrow and i cannot ToT


End file.
